


Quad love

by AWhiteFluffy



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack, Fantasy, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWhiteFluffy/pseuds/AWhiteFluffy
Summary: There are so many different Quads in figure skating and Yuzuru Hanyu has definitely fell in love with each of them. Differently. Will he find his own best quad? Or did he actually fell for the person with the best quad?





	Quad love

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1. Figure Skating Muse. Blessing or curse?  
> Chapter 2. Quad Toeloop – Plushenko  
> Chapter 3. Quad Salhov – Javi  
> Chapter 4. Quad Lutz – Boyang  
> Chapter 5. Quad Loop - Nathan  
> Chapter 6. Quad Flip - Shoma  
> Chapter 7. Quad Axel?
> 
> Thank you my trustworthy beta - Maylee!
> 
> Russian version - https://ficbook.net/readfic/7190046

Chapter 1. Figure Skating Muse. Blessing or curse?

Terpsichore (Greek muse of Dance) was a lovely lady when in mood and not so much in other times. Her not very known stepsister was born much later during one very cold winter and there was a considerable difference in their age. Yurushania was as awkward as a child could be, smiling and bouncing first in her crib and later everywhere she went. There was one thing she loved the most - freezing the air around her since her childhood (courtesy of her uncle Boreas – God of North wind and Winter and aunt Khione – Goddes of Ice). The magic of exquisite snowflakes and the whirlwind of ice opened the whole world for her exploration. No single one of them was identical and the fascination only grew with the years. However, what really stood out was her chronic inability to execute refined dance routines during their family gatherings in front of other muses. Her parts were usually reduced to an extremely small amount of time compared to other performances – at first, it was around 4.5 minutes (she was free to do whatever she wanted during that time), then gradually to 2.5 minutes all together and it finally became only an opening or a short act. The faces of judging muses, especially Muse of Tragedy – Melpomenē, were always tragic to look at during those moments. It felt as if she was giving -5 as the grade of execution for that “giggling tragedy on feet”. Nevertheless, there always was at least one positive face during that ordeal – Muse of Comedy – Thalīa, who always appreciated a good laugh and dear, Zeus, she was ecstatic – definitely all +5 for the act at all times!

Yurushania would usually be falling all over the flat surface so once that ended up in angry Terpsichore snapping to her to just freeze the earth underneath her if that was more comfortable for her to move around. 

«Hania (when Terpsichore was really mad that was how she called Yurushania and in abetter mood it was “my Yuuru”)! I am a Dance muse for Zeus’ sake! Our family has been known for Cronos (god of Time) knows how many centuries for our balletic and enchanting dance moves! Not tripping all over yourself on the plain places! 

The ever cheerful but pouting 4 years old with mushroom hair decided not to disrupt the Olympus idyllically perfect weather and went for a walk to the Earth and check, how that freezing experiment would go through. 

Yep, that small pond looked just perfect for the intended purpose. But there was the whole underwater world beneath the water surface which could potentially die after her innocent prank, so she took the light approach and froze only the bare surface when suddenly two angry looking fishes jumped out of the pond right before it became an iced cover. Yurushania became concerned with their well-being and immediately ran towards them. Well.. run was not exactly the correct word for that attempt as both of her legs immediately slipped under her and she found herself on the eye level with fishes that had knife-edged pins on their heads. She hesitantly touched them and somehow they could now inhale the air thus immediately attempting to swim but failing and floundering on the smooth surface until suddenly one of the pins changed its angle and became a knife-like device that propelled it to glide over the pond's iced surface. Second fish smartly repeated the same trick and both of them were unexpectedly and elegantly gliding back and forth and even winking towards the little muse. She blinked several times as if unsure, whether it just appeared like that or she imagined it. 

Just in case, she decided to greet them: 

“Hi! I am – Yuuru – muse of.. something, I am still in the process of finding it out! Good day I suppose! I mean.. sorry but.. did you just wink at me?” (Yuuru was a big girl and was never lacking in speaking segment since she was born and was quite advanced for only 4 years old).

Purple fish with bigger head stopped in front of her and blinked too (Yuuru decided to call it Heady). The second one (blue as a sky) with bigger … bum gradually skated towards her as well (“Bummy, I guess?”). The silent treatment continued for a while as Bummy finally demonstrated a legitimate wink at Yuuru which she hoped was not a nervous tick of shock by suddenly breathing air, not water. 

“Uhh… you both look so lovely, so colorful and beautiful on ice, could you help me to glide like you? I swear I will turn everything back to normal when I am gone! Heady! You look gorgeous like a purple flower.. (“more like a big headed pot” – she was thinking to herself).. NEVER MIND! That color is really accentuates the whiteness of this ice.. rink? And Bummy (“it could definitely spin on its butt, I am sure!)! You look like flowing water, like fluorescent light against the snow! I could look at you both for ages!” 

The breath of fresh air definitely changed the dynamics of fish brain activity and upgraded it to understand this little energetic creature. But how could they possibly help her? Like.. haha.. step on them?? Oh.. wait.. literally step on them?? 

Bummy to Heady: “She doesn’t look like a tiny nymph to me. She’ll crush us! And eat like sushi! I am telling you! I saw that horror movie the other day where people eat us raw!!”

Heady to Bummy: “Please think with your head instead of .. else! She is definitely not a human being! Would she introduce herself to us if she intended to kill us or, worse, eat us? She saved us from dying by giving us air to breath!”

Bummy to Heady: “All that could be just an act to trap us! It smells fishy! She gives me a tick!” 

Heady to Bummy: “Well, if you don’t want it is your business but I will help!”

Heady skated directly to Yuuru’s left foot and nudged her to put her foot on him. Yuuru got the idea and tried to lightly step on her.

“What exactly are you doing, girl?” – asked a voice full of curiosity. Yuuru looked around and saw a little white bear tentatively putting his paws on the ice. The ice held his weight it seemed and he slipped on his butt towards their company with a loud sound of “pooh”. His kind beads-like eyes as well as his cute small nose were the only black things on otherwise snow whitish fur. He was practically invisible on ice. 

“Hello! Baby bear! I am trying to skate!”

“Using a fish??,” ending his question with quickly becoming familiar sound of ‘pooh pooh”. 

“Yes, you see it has pins on its head like blades and if I step on them I COULD GLIDE!!!”

“Good luck to you then!”, “pooh pooh” and he gave her his reassuring smile. 

Heady to Bummy: “Give me a flipper, bro, I need you to make a balance for her weight!”

Bummy to Heady: “Am I crazy?”

Heady to Bummy: “Yey, let’s go crazy!!!” 

Bummy to Heady: “Fine! Whatever! Then don’t you tell me that I was right!”

Yuuru saw that Bummy also came closer to her and she became giddy with excitement: “Thank you, thank you Bummy, I love you”, and she scooted it in her arms and kissed her. Shocked Bummy winked again. 

“Look, Pooh!.. I mean bear, they gonna help me!!! And … by the way, I really cannot see you on the ice, you are way too white. Maybe you should do some sun bathing, ah? I have a hunch that yellow is actually your color.” 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Years later son of Hermes (god of a lot of things including sport and athletics) Hezes fell for the graceful beauty of Yuuru the moment he saw her gliding on ice. They clicked immediately like two glasses of champagne. He made special skates for her to finally free Heady and Bummy from their lifelong job duties and challenged her to try not only gliding and spinning, but jumping as well. And, dear Zeus, she did!!! At first, only jumps with single rotation, then she experimented with different take off positions, like facing backward or forward.The forward one looked stunning when it was done with high height and almost like in slow motion. It looked close to flying and Yuuru fell in love with it. Hezes nudged her to try even more reckless things all the time because he saw that she was in her zone. Then double jumps followed and finally triples. 

“Yuuru, our future daughter will be the copy of you, I bet! I already see her flying through the ice all the time. You are the Muse of Figure skating after all!” 

“Yep, Hezes, she will be better than me, I am sure, she’ll combine your strength and my abilities to the full extent and she will show everyone on mount Olympus the new Olympic game of ice skating! And maybe Terpsichore will finally acknowledge that I did something right in my life”, said Yuuru giggling and hugging her husband. 

 

But Universe had other plans. 

And a boy was born.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2. Quad Toeloop – Plushenko


End file.
